The Edge
by beccalostlover
Summary: Kate has had enough of this life. Can Jack convince her to stay? Yes I know pretty darastic!lol! Jate both sides. R&R. PLEASE leave reviews so I know how to carry it on and improve it!
1. The edge

Kate sat there on the cliff side staring to the ocean. It was so beautiful, a contrast to her life. She was crying. Her eyes were red and sore. She thought about how screwed up her life was, and how she could never change what she had done. As soon as she got off the island, shed be in jail. There were many things which she wanted to take back and wanted to explain to others…and herself. She thought of Jack and how painful it was for her to know he was too good for her…his life was perfect. She thought of that moment when they had kissed. That moment had been too perfect for her. She had kissed the man she cared for, the man that had protected her for the past months, the man she loved. That moment was painful as she knew she could never be with him again...he was another person to add to the list of people she had hurt. She cried into her lap, warm tears spilling onto her legs. She got up knowing what she wanted to do. Everything was too painful for her now. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down to the rocky bottom. She shed more tears.

Jack ran as fast as he could. He knew where she was, knew what she was going to do. He wanted her, he wanted to gaze into those eyes again, he wanted to hold her again. He wanted to save her. She meant so much to him. He stormed through the undergrowth and dodged round trees. He had to get there in time. He needed to tell her now.

Kate stood there, her toes gripping round the cliff edge. She looked to the ocean, ready to jump. She didn't want to but it was he only option to get away from herself. Jack ran through the clearing. He was hurting badly but he didn't care. He saw Kate at the edge. His heart pumped quick, not knowing what to do. Kate didn't know he was there. She took a final look to the ocean. She watched the waves break upon the beach. Jack ran for her, hoping he wasn't too late. He ran as fast as he could. He grabbed onto Kate's arm and pulled her back from the edge.

"Kate…you…you don't want to do this" Jack breathed heavily looking at her

Kate just stood there in shock and then burst into angry tears "I don't wanna be here Jack…I hate this place…I wanna get away from here" she cried

Jack kept hold of her arm. "Listen Kate, no one wants to be here…but we are and we are gonna be here for a long time…this is not the way for it to end" he said looking her in the eyes so she knew he cared.

"Easy for you to say…your life is so perfect, you don't have to live in guilt everyday" she cried letting him hold her back from the edge. She wanted him to reassure her.

"I'm not perfect…no one is perfect Kate…that's what makes you special" he said smiling reassuringly

Kate forced a tiny smile across her lips. They quivered and she broke out again.

"I'm sorry for everything" she said

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked

"Sorry for hurting you" she said regaining control over her emotion and facing Jack

Jack smiled. "No worries" he said. He let go of Kate and smiled at her. She looked at him. Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks still. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he longed for her. The sun was setting behind them fast. Kate stood there crying. Jack did what his instincts told him to and comforted her by letting her fall into his arms.

"I don't want to do this Jack" she cried in his arms. "I don't want this life anymore"

"We need to be strong Kate, we can do it, together." He said reassuring her. Kate looked up to him. It was the kiss moment all over again, her crying, him reassuring her. She looks at him nodding.

"Jack, you mean too much to me" she said through tears

"I know" he said.

Kate couldn't help it. She leant in and kissed him passionately. She would worry when it was time to. Jack didn't stop her. He kissed her back. He felt the wetness of her cheek on his. They stood there on the cliff with the sunset in the background. Kate realised it was just like a fairy tale ending. After some time Kate let go. She looked to the floor with one hand on his chest. Jack waited for her to run again, but there was no running. Instead she stood there in his arms once more. He knew she meant it this time. He didn't want to let go.

"We should really get back to camp" Jack said finally

Kate sniffed. "Yeh…"she said quietly still letting Jack comfort her.

Jack knew it was painful for her. He bent down a little so he was face to face with her. "Kate, you know I'm here for you…whenever your feeling down, upset or just need to talk…Ill be here for you….don't go try doing this again, we need you" he said "I need you"

And it was true. The only thing keeping him truly going was the love of Kate. Sure he was angry at Kate for running after the previous kiss, he needed her like she needed him to reassure her at this moment, make her feel wanted, make her feel loved. Kate managed a smile. She backed out of his arms and turned away towards the ocean. She couldn't believe what she had nearly done. She would have thrownaway her life, but also hurt Jack more than she thought she would have.


	2. Darkness

Jack and Kate walk back to camp quickly, although its pretty hard to see.

"Were not gonna get back anytime soon" he said braking the silence.

"We'll probably need to set up camp here"

Kate nodded too deep in thought to answer back. They couldn't really see where they were going, so she tripped over a tree route falling flat on her face. Jack turned round and tried not to laugh.

"Enjoy your trip?" he asked her sympathetically. She still seemed pretty shaken from the recent event.

"Yeh...I'm good" she said using Jack hand to get up. She bit her lip from embarrassment. Jack just grinned.

"Well…I think we should settle down for the night" he said. "We don't wanna fall over again do we?" he joked. Kate grinned for a moment and she dumped her bag down on the floor. Jack did too. He took out water and a blanket. He was a very organised person. He then realised he only had one blanket. Maybe he wasn't after all. They didn't have a torch, so he started a fire the old fashioned way. Kate just watched him. He was too perfect. Too good for her. He seemed to be able to do everything. She sighed as she sat on the floor staring into the new flames dancing about.

Jack sat sown next to her "you alright now?" he asked looking at her, her eyes burning deep holes into his soul. Kate still stared into the fire. She nodded and shivered slightly.

"Here" he said wrapping the blanket round her. Kate looked at him and smiled. He was so caring.

"We'll share it" she said looking at Jack who seemed cold as well. She pulled some blanket off her and got closer to Jack and wrapped it round him. He smiled at her "thanks" he said smiling and chuckling

"no problem" she also chuckled.

Kate watched the flames flicker as the two of them sat in silence, too caught up in their emotions to talk. Kate felt cosy and warm. Her eyes flickered as she became more tired. She bit her lip and glanced at Jack who was also falling asleep. She grinned and closed her eyes. Soon enough she fell asleep leaning on Jack. Jack looked to the beautiful girl resting on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and lay her down on the floor. He brushed those beautiful brown curls from her face and watched her sleep like a princess. He too laid down next to her and shuffled into her so 'keep body heat'. He liked the feel of her close to him. Soon he fell asleep and the jungle went quiet, as if it too went to sleep.


	3. The dream

Jack walked around. He ran after a woman with brown curly hair. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell it was Kate by the speed she was able to run. Jack chased her through the forest. Where was she going. He slowed down as he heard mumbling. He stopped behind a tree and saw Kate with a tallish man with longish hair. 'Sawyer' he thought. Anger arose in him. He watched as the two of them flirted with each other. He felt the sadness and feel of betrayal. He watched them get closer until there lips clashed, watching Kate kiss Sawyer like she had kissed him. He felt betrayed by Kate. He got up in anger and stormed in. "Sawyer" he said glaring. Suddenly Sawyer pulled out a gun

"Bye Doc" Jack looked wide eyed at Sawyer but it was all too late. He shot Jack.

Jack woke up with a start breathing heavily. He turned his head to see Kate still sleeping, her arm outstretched over his Chest. He sighed and smiled with relief. 'It was just a dream' he thought to himself. He looked at Kate sleeping. Her peaceful self which never showed. He slowly got up not to wake Kate and ventured into the jungle a couple of trees back and picked a few pieces of fruit which were there. He took out a pen knife and started peeling the fruit whilst walking back. He sat back down and thought he'd wake Kate up. They would need to leave soon. He brushed the side of her cheek with his finger…something he had not done in awhile. Kate started stirring. She stretched and opened her eyes. She saw Jack leaning over and smiled weakly.

"Here" he said giving her the piece of fruit he had just peeled

"Thanks" she said smiling and eating it. She was really hungry.

"We better leave soon…we don't want the others to worry" he said packing the blanket away and stamping on the fire to put the embers out.

"Yeah…lets go" Kate said eager to get back to see the others, maybe even Sawyer. Jack pleased to see her as her usual self helped her up to her feet and passed her, her bag. They continued walking for about an hour or so until they reached the camps.

Please review as I need ideas to where this is going! lol


End file.
